The Truth Behind The Lies
by TenshiSakuraTakai
Summary: While sitting out on his porch, Yzak remembers a time he spent with his love, before he died. Then…Yzak learns a shocking secret…that his father had walked out on he and his mother, a few months after his birth. Why! He wasn’t good enough for his dad's..
1. The Pasts Answers

Plot: Yzak learns that his father had walked out on he and his mother, a few months after his birth. Ezaria brings a new boyfriend into the picture. Who isn't all he seems to be. What'll happen when Yzak learns the truth…!

The skies to the PLANTS were darkened over with heavy storm clouds. Rain pelted down its furry soaking anything and anyone who dared to step outside. Distant lightning lit up the skies, in striking arrays of colors. Shocking yellows, purples, and even reds. That paired up with the thunder on the horizon, was enough to put anyone in a good, or, bad mood…

For a certain platinum blonde haired male, nights like this just weren't his thing. Though, inside, he really did enjoy watching the seemingly dancing lightning as it traveled the length of the sky. Flashbacks of Dearka, his secret lover, and himself watching the thunderstorms through the night in one another's arms came forwards in his mind…

..:Flashback:..

_It was a night, just like this. Stormy and dark. Sitting on a shaded porch was two males. Both seemingly the same age. Sitting on a single lawn chair, the said male, known as Dearka, or in Yzak's mind, when he wanted to tease the other, 'Arky' he used to call him.. _

Lightning struck in the distance, and Dearka tightened his arms around his lover's waist. "Mm…Your really fond of storms like this…aren't you, Yzak?"  
Dearka wasn't one to ask questions like that, so it took the male by surprise. "Huh?" he questioned, adjusting himself in the others grasp. "…I guess I do…" he murmured softly, both were drenched from the rain, drops fell from his bangs as he hung his head slightly. "I knew it…I could see it…Yzak don't be ashamed just because you like something…alright?" he replied slightly sternly to show he was serious as he pressed his lips on the blue-eyed males forehead..

But that was a year ago…before Dearka had died in the line of duty. Tears stung the sides of his deep blue eyes, and he immediately stood. "Arky wouldn't be happy..if I cried," he told himself, as his back turned to the porch, slowly starting inside he and his mothers larger manner…

_  
_The certain porch he had always watched the lightning from, was just outside the library on the second floor. Slowly heading inside the large rows of books. Wondering how many there really were. His eyes scanned the titles, when something new caught his eye…

_My mother's diary! _His mouth was open in awe. Who would a guessed Ezaria kept a diary? Knowing it was wrong; he pulled his hand away from the book, thinking his choices over. Hesitantly, he gripped the diary. Opening it slowly. Telling himself that it wouldn't hurt, just to glance at it. Opening it too a random page, he looked down. Reading over his mother's neat handwriting. This passage was dated over 17 years ago…

His blue eyes read every word, making sure not to skip one word. Until….

Yzak's mouth opened once more, and the old diary fell hard to the ground. Stepping away from the open diary facing him. Shock and Disbelief showed clearly on his face. His unusually pale skin was covered in Goosebumps as thunder rumbled in once more..

"My Father..."


	2. Fatal Meetings

"My Father…!"

Sudden realization hit him hard in the chest. Ezaria hadn't talked much a bout his father…now that he thought a bout it, she had only ever mentioned him once. And now he knew the full-blown truth.

He wasn't good enough for his father…or so that's what his father had thought. Yzak's fists clenched tightly, digging his nails into his palms. "..I've learned the truth a bout him…he only wanted me to have a child so he could experiment on him…when I told him he couldn't touch my baby…he slapped me, yelling that Yzak wasn't good enough anyway, before he left…I never saw him again…" Yzak murmured the words once more, as tears filled his eyes…

His muscular form slumped forward onto the ground. Leaning back against one of the bookcases. "I'm not good enough…" he replied. He was never one to cry, and only had twice in his life. Sure, tears showed, but they never fell. He'd never let himself do something so foolish like that. He always had acted like that…and now…he knew why. He had over-heard this fight when he was younger. The words seemed to strike him once more in the chest. That was why…he always tried to be number one. He always did what he was told, at least, for his mother…

His rivalry with a certain comrade had started because of his obsession with being number one…when in the end he could've been a good friendship. "My life..He ruined my life…" he mumbled looking towards the ceiling above. Shaking his head once more, letting the Platinum Blonde locks fall into his eyes as he stood, picking up the scattered diary and hiding it in his jacket pocket before exiting the room. Glancing at his watch. "Mother should be back soon.." he cooed looking to the ground. Wondering if he should ask her about the matter…No…He couldn't do that…He didn't want to hurt his mother anymore…

The male spent the thirty minutes sitting in his workroom on the third floor. Typing away absently on his laptop. The large room was silent, besides his distant sighs. And mindless speaking. "What if…I'm not good enough…Is mother ashamed of me!" His mind being taken over by the thoughts of his father. "I'm not go-YZAK!" another voice called out from down the stairs.

His mother was home. "Come down here, I have someone for you to meet!" "Mom sure sounds happy," he muttered softly under his breath, standing up slowly. Running his hands down his wet and wrinkled clothes. Trying to look presentable for whoever the hell his mom had brought along. He wouldn't admit it, but he was quite curious. "I'm coming!" he called, shaking his head to rid his strands of hair from clinging drops…

Hurrying down the blood red rugged stairs, he subconsciously jumped a few here and there. Thanks to his military expertise, he was able to land easily. Rounding the last turn of the seemingly endless stairs. His mother finally came into view. Dressed in the usual, nice blue suit, her matching Platinum Blonde hair fell straight, as his was. But…there was someone new there. A man…

_I don't like the looks of this man_…he thought, eyeing him up. The man had a smile on his slightly tanned face. Though Yzak, being the good observer as he was, took note that it was just pressed. The side of his mouth turned up, slightly scowling. The man had, short reddish hair. In a slick style. His eyes were that of a viridian green. And he was clothed in a nice suit, though, as Ezaria and her son, he was soaked as well…

Yzak finally peeled his eyes from the man, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss on his mother's cheek, before turning back and giving him a skeptical look. "Who is this guy?" he spoke up, nodding his head in the man's direction.

"Yzak…This is Tauji Morimoto…We met through mutual friends a few months ago…" she started introducing the two. Yzak knew better then to talk back to his mother, and instead just nodded, extending his hand, and taking Tauji's. The older man nodded and did the same, though when Ezaria had turned away he silently dug his nails into Yzak's hand…

The platinum blonde yelped in surprise, his fiery blue eyes flamed over, instantly drawing his wounded hand back. "Who do you thi-Yzak! Don't talk to him like that!" Ezaria said quickly, turning back to her son and boyfriend. "-but mother..!" "Yzak, go to your room…" "I'm 18 mother! I don't have to listen to that…crap! He hurt me!" Tauji's eyes narrowed, but quickly softened so his girlfriend looked back towards him. "…Is he telling the truth?" she questioned with a look of confusion. "Of course not, Hun…I might've brushed myself against his skin…but it wasn't on purpose" he replied shortly as Ezaria turned to face Yzak, he smirked with a menacing look.

He bit down on his bottom look glancing towards his mother once more. "…Mother…How could you listen to him and not your own son?" he yelled turning and dashing up the stairs..

"Oh Dear…" she mumbled rubbing her temples, as he disappeared from view. Tauji shook his head, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry a bout him…he'll be alright…" "I hope so…"

**YZAK'S POV**

The first time I seen Tauji, or whatever the hell his name is, I didn't like him. Theres just something a bout him, that I can't figure out. Dammit, I hate not knowing something…

When he took my hand and shook it, I figured maybe it was just because of all the shock I've felt the last three or so hours. But then...he went as far as digging his nails into my palm? Okay, that was just too far…and it hurt to say the least…he's turned my mother against me! The one person I actually trusted! I don't care how…or how long it took, I am determined to find out the truth…

As I ran up the stairs I ran my hand along my neck, searching for the gold-chained locket necklace I also wore each day. Go on and laugh, Yzak wearing a locket, yeah…what next pigs flying? Heh…well I do…only because Dearka gave me it. And inside it, is a picture of him. Yeah Yeah. I'm stupid, I'm still hung over him, but I have a right to it, so I don't give a damn what you think…

Finally, finding the object of my desire, I pulled it out from beneath my shirt quickly fumbling to open it. Mumbling nonsense under my breath, as I starred down at the picture. It was just, Dearka's smiling face. But, I loved the picture anyway. _Where are you when I need you, Arky? _I sigh once more, coming to a stop near my room. Geez…I could really use him right here with me…He always said he would be there for me…even when he's gone…

..:FlashBack:..

_"DEARKA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yzak screamed out as his companion was shot down from a wound in his lower chest. From one of the raids of Blue Cosmos before the true end of the first war of Naturals and Coordinators._

Yzak pulled the male into his arms, tears springing out of his eyes, landing on the pale-faced Dearka, who twitched here and there, wincing in pain.

The bulled had hit him unexpectedly, neither of the two seen it coming. It resulted in this. Liquid blood oozed out of the deep wound, and Yzak quickly ripped off his shirt, covering the others wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing. 

It was to a useless attempt. It wouldn't stop coming. Tears came once more, his chest rising and falling as he hung onto the last of his hope. Dearka slowly reached a hand up, caressing the others cheek, and pulling him down.

As soon as Yzak was inches from his face, he gave the other a weak smile. "I'll always be there when you need me, Yzak…" and with that he pushed his lips against Yzak's for one last, fatal kiss, before his world went black.

The platinum blonde kept his lips to the others, his anger rising within him, as his love slipped away from his grasp. Minutes ticked by slowly, his own world seemingly fell to pieces, as he cried out, as if Dearka would miracly come back from his tears and cries. But that never happened…

Now…those 9 words were all he had left to remember. Besides those tinted memories he loved so much…

I shiver, thinking back on that day so long ago, when really, it only seems like yesterday. And everything that happened after that. The pills to get me out of depression, the endless nights spent crying…

Ruffling my hair in aggravation I stormed into my room, slamming it shut behind me. I need sometime to think…

**NORMAL POV**

Yzak pushed open his door with a deep sigh, slamming it behind him. Slowly stalking across the rug towards the large bed in the far corner. "…Why aren't I good enough?" he asked himself, hiding his face in his hands as he sat on the edge of the quilt covered bed. "Why does my mom have to date someone now? It was better when it was just the two of us.." he murmured falling back upon the bed, starring blankly at the ceiling. Platinum blonde hair splayed out underneath him, his hands fell freely besides him. His eyes slowly coming to a close. Sleep devouring him for that night..

Outside, the storm ragged on. Crashes of lightning seemed to fall in place endlessly. The rain made a rythmetic melody, calming the over-stressed male, allowing him to sleep in somewhat peace. Too Bad..that peace didn't stay all that long.

The room had grown silent, and now, it was around 3 in the morning. The whole house seemed so peaceful, but this was only the eye of the storm…

Waking up the male, was the creak of his door opening. Yzak grunted softly, his eyes fluttering open, hearing small footsteps coming closer. A confused look came upon his face, as he tried to adjust to the pure darkness of his room. Slowly, he began to sit up, seeing what seemed to be a dark figure walking closer.

A strike of lightning lumminated the sky, and his room. Blinking at the sight before him, his eyes went wide, as he let out a low yelp. His heart pounding hard in his chest. Without a second thought, something sharp came close to his skin. "What the hell!" he questioned, instantly jumping up, standing on his creaking bed.

It came again, this time slicing the side of his shoulder, ripping the tank top muscle shirt he usually slept in. Something tripped him, and Yzak soon found himself laying back on his bed, eyes wide in terror, as the sharp object glittered with the reflection of lightning, the figure instantly, pulled it back behind his shoulder before thrashing it downwards. Something gripped onto Yzak's other shoulder holding him down. "This'll teach you for crossing me!" a familiar voice yelled, as Yzak's winced the hand with the object raced downwards. _MOTHER! DEARKA! SOMEONE!_


	3. Deadly Lies

Chapter 3:

_"This'll teach you for crossing me!" a familiar voice yelled, as Yzak winced the hand with the unknown object raced downwards. MOTHER! DEARKA! SOMEONE!_

A rush of adrenaline swooped through his veins. _I can't die here! I can't! _his mind screamed as his eyes locked with his attacker. Lightning reflected on the object as it lit up the room, he soon noticed it to be a knife of some sort.

But what sent a wave of shock through his veins, was the man, standing above him. "Ta-?" he didn't have a chance to finish. Depending on his coordinator skills, he thrashed beneath the others grasp, and when Tauji had let his guard down, Yzak thrusted himself forward the man fell backwards in a heap. Yzak growled in pain as he finally got out of the attackers grip. His heart pounded noticeably within his chest cavity, stepping backwards and without glancing back, not knowing how long Tauji would be on the ground.

A large window was placed just a few feet from his bed. _I've got to get outta here…!_ and now was his chance. Yzak was never one to run away, and looking back, he never had. But, even though he was a coordinator, stayingthere could've been fatal…

With a swift movement, he dashed towards the window, but he had spent too much time thinking. Tauji was heading for him. Yzak glanced back, swallowing hard before thrashing the windows open, not caring a bout the loud clank they made. Gripping onto the windowsill, he flung himself out. His room happened to be on the second floor, and jumping down wasn't on his 'smart' list. There happened to be an oak tree near it, and even though he knew it was worn down and by now dead, but it would increase his chance of getting out of the fall with just a few bruises.

Landing with a painful thump on one of the branches, he quickly staggered, finding new skin wounds dripping with blood. But the still pouring rain made the blood flush away. And he didn't seem to notice that much, with a look back to the upper window, he was blinded in the storms rage. Swiftly, he began to unlatch himself from the tree, landing on his feet upon the wet grass, staggering forward, he fell to his knees. "Mmph.."

**Back Inside**

Footsteps could be heard hurrying towards the door of Yzak's room. Tauji glanced over, when an idea hit him, quickly raising the very same knife in his hands; he brought it down, slicing his shoulder and cheek. Though making sure it wasn't to deep. He tossed the knife on the room owners bed, and clutched his shoulder, just in time.

The door flung the rest of the way open, a panicked face Ezaria stood in the doorway. "Oh My God! Tauji what happened to you!" she cried, at first, not taking note of her sons absence.

He winced slightly, slowly looking up to her. "Yzak…He…I came into say good night…and he…attacked me!" he said taking large gasps of air. Ezaria's deep blue eyes widened. "He did what! Where is he!"  
Tauji looked to the open window. Swallowing deeply, "He took off through there…" with a loud howl of wind, the curtains rustled around.

Ezaria stood speechless, hugging herself from the cold and sudden disability of movement. Tauji began to move, slowly standing and starting towards her. "Lets get you outta here…you can deal with him tommorow..I don't want you catching a cold," he ties his arms around her, as she quickly hid her face in his shoulder. Stunned and Shocked. He stood there for a short while, a grim smirk lit up his face…

**Back Outside**

Yzak slowly began to move towards the outer gate. Stumbling from sudden pain in every inch of his body. "Dammit.." he mumbled lightly, picking himself up from the ground for the umpteenth time, tossing his weak body over a small fence that led out, and hurried towards town.

His head was hung, and he was biting down on his bottom lip. Drenched in the cold rain from head to toe. Platinum blonde locks stuck to the side of his face as he pushed himself onwards. Without a chance to think, he bumped into something…hard.

Yzak immediately lost balance, and ended up falling backwards onto the cement, crying out softly. Slowly lifting his gaze, and starring at the object before him. A all to familiar midnight blue haired, emerald green eyed male.

"Athrun!"

**  
AUTHORS NOTES: Whee…Chapter three is up! w00t! This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic…so it might be a little bad compared to some but I'm working on it! Thanks everyone who reviewed, it inspired me to write more!**


	4. Unexpected Meetings

**Authors Notes: Ayyie...This chapter didn't come out as well as I hoped it would...Gomen >. ;; I'll try and do better next time! Thank you all for the reviews! Please R 'n R! Thank you!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Slowly he lifted his gaze, and starred at the object before him… An all to familiar midnight blue haired, emerald green-eyed male.

"Athrun?"

Emerald eyes widened at the sight before him. A bloody, soaking wet, obviously in pain, Yzak. He hadn't seen the other in a year and a half or so, since before Dearka's death, and only once after that. At the funeral. His confused gaze matched that of the injured male before him.

"Yzak!" he asked shortly, rubbing his wet-from the water dripping off his bangs. Kneeling down, he found himself being pelted by droplets from the puddles beneath him.

"Athrun.." the other said softly, blue eyes lingering on the male form before him. "What happened to you?" he questioned with pure concern, extending a hand for Yzak to take. The said male winced, shaking his head slowly. "Iie. It's nothing…I should be asking the questions…it's 3:30 in the morning! What the hell're yo-" Yzak couldn't finish. The pain was too intense, feeling himself double over, he cried out softly, blood formed in the back of his throat.

Athrun hadn't seen this coming. "Yzak!" he said quickly, his voice was inaudible from the furry of the rain, quickly reaching out and placing his hands around the boy before him. The blonde cried out as he touched him, just brushing a wound on his shoulder. "Don't touch me there!" he yelled loudly, tears of pain sprung to his eyes, even though it was still pouring, Athrun could tell he was fighting back tears, and his sudden yelling…something was seriously wrong here… "C'mon we've got to get you outta' here now…"

Yzak refused to move, cringing as pain warped through his veins once more. Striking at the said male trying to help him up. "Yzak…you're going to get sick! C'mon..its not that far away.." he said trying to calm the boy down.  
_  
What happened to you, Yzak…?_ He thought. Worry had overcome him. "Nph…I can't…go…" he muttered, tears came from his eyes. Athrun, being as confused as ever stood there, oblivious to all that had happened moments before. "I'll help you…you need to clean up" he urged on, moments slowly ticked by, and the blood flow on his wounded shoulder began to speed up…

Becoming sick of waiting, and knowing that there was a good chance the other could become sick or even die from the loss of blood, he reached out once more, struggling to get a good, firm grip upon him. "Don't fight me, Yzak!" he warned in a now mock angered voice. It took a good five minutes to secure himself around the blonde, muttering lightly. A fresh cut was on his right cheek, blotches of blood had came upon in small sections, due to the fact that Yzak had unusually sharp nails.

The already worn out male didn't have much energy after struggling with Athrun, it left him breathless and still teary-eyed. Little did he know of the surprise to come next…

Seconds later he felt himself being lifted from the ground. "What's go-" once again, he was cut off. "Shh…Rest…but whatever you do, don't fall too sleep, alright?" Athrun said softly. Yzak's blue eyes began to look downwards, seeing the others soft hands holding him up. Within seconds, he squirmed uncomfortably. A slight blush came over his facial features…

_He's carrying me? What's going on?_


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Wow, Chapter 4 already. I didn't think writing 'The Truth Behind The Lies' would come so natural to meh. .  
I do admit Chapter 4 didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would –sigh- Buuuut! Enough of meh complaining. I just wanted to thank everyone for there reviews. You guys inspired meh to write more, and I thank you for that…and everyone who's pitched in and gave meh ideas for the story, I thank you all for that!

Well…I think I said all I could for now…besides, please R'n R! Now back to Chapter 5!

Thank You All!  
..: Tenshi :..


	6. Athrun's Home?

Chapter 5:

_He's Holding Me!_

A stunned expression swept over Yzak's facial features that was soon paired with a sudden blush of light pink, which continued to escalate, as his face rose with heat. Any minute now, Athrun would take notice, and Yzak knew that.

"What do you think your doing!" he questioned as Athrun began to make a path through the rain. "What? Do you think I'd leave you in the pouring rain, injured, and at this time at night?" he replied, with a question of his own. "I don't know," Yzak said semi-truthfully.  
"I'd never." the blonde looked away at this. _I can't go with him…my moms with that creep…_at the thought of Tauji, Yzak cringed. "Athrun…I've got to…I've got to go back…" "Wait till I get you bandaged up" knowing there was no point in fighting with the bluenette, Yzak shut his mouth. It hurt to talk anyway…the pain was intensifying, and the taste and smell of blood was overwhelming.

_You'll have to hold on a little longer Mom…then I promise…I'll be back for you, I won't let him hurt you…Just hang on a little longer…_Yzak silently prayed as he adjusted himself in the other males arms. Trying not to think a bout him all that much. There was more important matters to be dealt with.

Athrun's Home

The bluenette began to pick up his speed, as the rain raged on, seemingly picking up there tempo as he hurried on. Athrun made another quick turn into a dense forest trail, wishing there was away to run, but Yzak's extra weight wouldn't allow him to move that fast.

He didn't care all that much. Finding out what had happened, and making sure that his friend was safe as well as bandaging his wounds, were more important.  
The dark night seemed even darker, now that there were no streetlights, and that the large trees blocked out any source of moonlight. Moments later, a large Victorian Cabin came into view. Yzak couldn't see the exterior design; his eyesight was blurry from blood loss and the fact that the rain was coming so hard, that even the trees were hard to make out.  
Athrun hurried up the steps leading up into his present home. Kicking the door open, he sighed softly, doing the same gesture to close the wooden door. Still holding the platinum blonde in his arms, he brushed his clothed elbow against a light switch near the side of the door.  
The large room was luminated with light, and for a moment, both males were blinded from the light. "Ath…run…" Yzak muttered through clenched teeth, obviously in more pain. "I know…I'm sorry that took so long…" he said softly, turning his attention to a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. "I'm going to clean you up now…" he said, starting up the flight of stairs. Yzak said nothing to this, closing his eyes with a light nod of his head. Shivering in the cold.

He took notice of this, and began to speed up the walk, soon turning into a nice sized hallway. Athrun pushed open the door closest to the stairs, a spare bedroom. Laying the male in his arms onto the bed, he turned, and in seconds turned off, saying he'd be right back…  
**  
**

**YZAK POV**

Someone kill me now. Maybe that would bring me back to my senses. I was just carried all the way through a forest in my said rivals arms! And to make this all worse, he was warm and soft to the touch…I've lost it…Maybe its just my damn injurys. This is all Tauji's fault…I swear to god I'm going to kill him. Screw this…

I sigh softly, cuddling into the sudden warmth of the large bed, waiting for Athrun to return with whatever he was getting, most likely a first aid kit or something, who cares…

I don't think I've ever been so drenched in my life. Or, in this much pain. Well…when I got my damn scar…but that was a few years ago, and it had faded nicely, so its all good now. I glance down to see how in tack I am, when I finally notice I'm as wet as a sheet. Moaning I turn my head getting a good look at my new surrounding. I guess this is where I'll be staying…for now at least.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens. Athrun's back…

**NORMAL POV**

The door opens slowly, revealing Athrun. In his hands is, indeed a large white first aid kit with the usual red cross on the front. He begins to walk forward, leaving the large door open, so the light in the hall would lighten up the not-so-bright room.

He sat down at the side of the bed, looking to Yzak. "Take it off." he says sternly.

Not seeing this coming, Yzak shot up, falling back instantly in pain. "What!"

"Take it off…"


	7. Strange Outcomes'

CHAPTER 6:

_"Take it off…"_

"Like hell I won't!" Yzak cried out, slowly inching away from the bluenette with a deep blush on his cheeks. Still, he found his body weak, and it refused to move after a few short nudges to the side "why do you bother fighting with me?" Athrun questioned, exhaling sharply. Tossing his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up, his back momentarily turned to Yzak. The male sighed softly, thinking his troubles were over for now. Wishful thinking.

Athrun turned once more, a determined look within his emerald eyes. Yzak knew that look to well. "What're you thinking, Zala…" he said trying to inch away. In seconds, he felt the bed fall inwards. His eyes closed tightly, until more weight was pushed up against his limp form. This caused his eyes to open instantly. And the sight that layed before his eyes made them double.

The bluenette had Yzak pushed down against the bed, his hands near the male's shoulders, and his legs straddled his hips. "I don't give up without a fight," he muttered, slightly sitting up, now just straddling his hips. Reaching down he slowly began to pull of the white, now stained with blood and rain tank top, and slowly prying it off the soaking wet male. 

Yzak struggled, but within moments the shirt was to the side, and Athrun was beginning to bandage him. "What happened to you, Yzak?" Athrun asked, wrapping the last of the white bandage around his shoulder, now looking over his work, nodding once with a soft sigh. "It was nothing…" he says softly, his pale face was beginning to color now.

"I see…" he murmured lightly flipping his legs to the ground once more and standing. "Well…Rest up okay? You can go home tomorrow if you'd like" and with that, Athrun turned his back and started off towards the door. "…Thank you," the platinum blonde mumbled laying back into the soft covers.

Athrun sighed softly as he made his way to the showers. After becoming drenched in the rain and Yzak's blood, he needed a time to think and shower. He didn't give a damn a bout what time it was. He already knew there would be no sleep to come to him that night. Glancing to a side clock in the long hall, he sighed. The luminous numbers showed almost 4:30 am. "There's something else going on here.." he murmured before disappearing within the door to the bathroom….

Back at the Joule's home, Ezaria sat in the large matted living room, clothed in a pale blue robe. A cup of tea within her pale hands. "I still…can't believe Yzak would do such a thing," she murmured glancing towards Tauji. He nodded softly.

"Don't stress yourself a bout him too much okay?" he warned wrapping a arm around her. His mother just nodded. "But what if he's out there in the rain with no shelter.." she mumbled resting her head upon the others shoulder, closing her eyes. "Oh I'm sure he's just fine…why don't you try and rest?" "…I don't think I can," she said lightly, yawning, which only proved Tauji's point. "Fine Fine…I'll go up to bed…you get to bed soon as well..." Ezaria said with a forced smile. Standing and pressing a quick kiss upon the unexpected male's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning…maybe then we can try and find out Yzak's reasoning for this…"he nodded softly. "I'll see you then…" and with that Ezaria disappeared down the halls.

"If I have any say in the matter…We won't have to deal with him for a very long time…" Tauji muttered his eyes were narrowed, and a grin that made him look inhuman was plastered upon his face…


	8. I'm Not Alone

**TAUJI'S POV**

I didn't sleep that night. I had to many things to worry a bout, if my plan was going to work; I had a lot of…glitches, to say the least, to work out. My number one problem…her damn son. I've heard rumors a bout him, being protective of his mother and that he had a bitchy attitude. Who knew it could be this bad…

I sigh in anger, mumbling "Where the hell is he now?" continuing to question myself. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and there is a small hint of a smirk beginning to show. "He's probably dead by now"

Good thing to that. Running a hand through my hair I glance down to the watch on my wrist. As soon as he's out of the picture, my plan will be full proof. I rest my head back on the couch, placing my hand behind them for support. This was all going as planned, just a minor glitch. I can't help but chuckle softly, closing my eyes.

Pulling out a paper from my back pocket, I stare at it. My plans. Of course, the shortened version. The full length was to long to carry around in a pocket or my briefcase. I scan it over, reading my rather messy handwriting (I can't help it…I was in a hurry) aloud.

"1. Play Mr. Charming, seduce Ezaria into trusting me.  
2. Meet her son, make him trust me-"

I cut myself off right then and there, pulling out a pen from a pocket, and erasing Number Two. Rewriting it. "2. Kill Yzak Joule." I smirk, letting out a soft laugh. "3. When he's dead, and Ezaria is at her lowest point…take over her job on the Supreme Council…To make my face known to the PLANTs…4. Trash Ezaria." I sigh. Easier said then done…

**END OF TAUJI'S POV**

**_Back At Athrun's Home_**

There was a light knocking on the door to Yzak's bedroom. The said male turned slowly, awaking from his peaceful slumber. "Mmm…Who is it?" he questioned, forgetting where he was. "It's Athrun…" the voice on the other side of the door spoke up.

"Athrun? What're you doing here?" "I'm coming in…and this is my house." the door opened slowly, and Athrun stood in the dimly lit hallway. "…Why am I in your house?" he questioned shifting a bit so he could sit up the rest of the way, completely oblivious to everything.

"Don't you remember? Last night…look at your chest." Yzak did as he was told, though reluctantly. And as he seen his bandaged chest, it hit him. Images of the night before flooded through his mind as he let out a soft cry. Trying to make it as inaudible as possible.

Athrun, with his expertise hearing, heard this and slowly started over. "Yzak…don't worry so much," he murmured sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly turning his face to look upon Yzak. He nodded softly. "I just can't help it…all of a sudden, my life seems to be slipping away from me…I've got no control over anything…My Dad…Dearka…My mom and her new damn boyfriend! I can't take anymore of this…it hurts…it really…hurts…" he whimpered, hanging his head, incase tears were to appear. He couldn't let his rival see his weakness…though; he knew Athrun wouldn't do anything like that.

He felt un-familiar arms tie around him, but this time he didn't fight against them. Athrun sighed softly, running his hands through the others messy hair. "You've got to learn your not alone…Yzak, remember that…you might not care, but I'm here for you…and just because your mom has a new boyfriend…doesn't mean your not her first priority…Dearka wouldn't want you to feel this way…"

Yzak hid his face in the other shoulder. It all made sense. But there was still the matter of his father, and Tauji… "Athrun…will you…come with me back home?" he murmured pulling away and looking up at the male before him. "Of course I will…just get changed alright? I'll be downstairs, you can eat if you want then we'll leave…" with a soft smile, Athrun stood, ruffling Yzak's hair before disappearing out the door.

He muttered under his breath at this, before standing. Now noticing Athrun had laid out a pair of clean clothes for him. All he could do was smile, getting ready to change…

Twenty Minutes Later

Once Yzak had finished changing, he had hurried downstairs, not as fast as he would like, due to his injuries, and tried to eat. It wasn't exactly easy, and after a few small bites, he could feel his stomach churning and ended eating right then and there. Athrun was fully clothed, waiting at the door.

Outside it was raining slightly. The 'pitter-patter' of droplets on the roof soothed him as he went to catch up with Athrun. "Alright…I'm ready." Yzak informed, though it was rather obvious. "Then c'mon lets go…its not all that far, just tell me if it hurts…" "You can stop mothering me now, _Zala_…" Athrun didn't respond to this, just smiled and walked on…

**_At the Joule's Home_**

Ezaria hadn't slept much at all that night, and currently was rustling around the room preparing breakfast for herself, Tauji had said he wasn't hungry, and would take a shower. She sighed softly. "…Where is he now…" she murmured beginning to wash a clean pan. When a knock on the door startled her. "Hm? Oh…I'm coming…" she staggered over towards the door. Opening it a bit. Until she was standing face to face with Yzak, and just behind him, Athrun.

Her deep blue eyes widened. Loosing her voice. "Y…" Not being able to prononce his name. It took a few moments to get it right. "Yzak!" she pulled him into a hug. Yzak winced but shook it off, pushing himself closer to his mother.

_Athrun's right…I'm not alone…_

* * *

**Authors Notes; Ack...! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update...I've been so busy...As I stated in my other 'Fic's. I'll write more soon...! Please RxR!**


	9. Untold Truth

* * *

"Yzak! Where've you been? I was so worried a bout you…" she cried embracing her son even tighter. Oblivious to Athrun, who stood with a smile behind them. 

He didn't want to tell her the truth, so he glanced back to Athrun. "Last night I couldn't sleep…so I snuck out to visit Arky's grave…and Athrun was visiting Nicol's…so I spent the night...at his house…" hoping he sounded some what believable.

Athrun nodded his head. "I hope your not upset…I kinda' forced it upon him, since the house I was staying in was closer…I just didn't want him walking back in the dark nor did I want him to catch a cold of some sort." Ezaria now looked back to him, letting Yzak out of her grasp. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along…And its wonderful to see you alive and well, Athrun…"

She smiled softly at him, and he gradually accepted, smiling back. Before she grew serious once more. "Athrun…why don't you stay for a little while…I'll make us all some tea…you two just sit and relax, you're all looking exhausted." before they could oblige, she hurried back into the kitchen.

A small sigh escaped the woman's lips, as she stood in front of the oven. Her mind back on the night before, she had no idea who to believe. Tauji or her son…They were both rather believable, but there was the chance Yzak had ran to Athrun's to get away from the house, as well, Tauji could've faked those cuts…but he wouldn't do that.

Ezaria came to the conclusion that it had been her son. She didn't want to believe it…she hated to think that, but something told her otherwise. Biting down on her bottom lip, she began to make the tea…

Yzak side-glanced back to Athrun, "Do you think she'll believe us…?" he asked shivering at the thought of his mother taking her boyfriends side. His eyes darted back to the ground, and as he did so, he seen arms tightening around his waist. At first, he squirmed but by now, it didn't faze him as much and instead he just leaned back into the others chest, thinking it was Dearka…

The way he was held, it felt like he was loved once more. It was the same feeling Yzak always got around Dearka, the feeling he hadn't felt in more then a year. He sighed softly, both oblivious to the form that was watching them from the shadows of the hall…

_So…the bastards gay, is he? Hmm…I guess I'm just going have to kill his little boyfriend then…_

Then he instantly disappeared within the hall once more…

Athrun smiled to himself looking down to the male in his arms. _Have you finally seen what's been in front of you this whole time, Yzak…?_

He felt the other squirm once more, looking up, in the direction of the kitchen, he seen the shadow belonging to Ezaria nearing the door, and instantly let him go. Yzak looked back at him, and hid a soft smile, edging his way onto the couch carefully, so he wouldn't brush against his wounds.

Athrun sat upon a nearby chair, watching as Ezaria made her appearance. Holding a tray with their cups of tea. "I'm sorry for the wait," she said softly, placing the tray on the small round table in the middle.

"It's no problem, Mother," he said softly, leaning over and grabbing the cup. "…Yzak I'd like to speak to you later, alright?" she staggered slightly on her words, though the staggers were barely audible.

"…Yeah…sure," he said rather confused bringing the cup to his lips and draining some of the warm liquid into his throat. Tauji took this as a time to enter the room and did so…Smirking at Yzak devilishly before sitting down besides Ezaria with a soft smile.

Yzak's eyes widened twice their usual size, and he coughed, nearly choking on the tea. "…Tauji…" he said softly, finding his body trembling in fright.

Athrun stood up slowly, helping the platinum blonde to sit up and patting his back so that he'd stop choking. As well, trying to calm him down at the same time. Confused, Worried, and in dismay. This was the first time he had ever seen Yzak so scared, besides the death of Dearka…

Ezaria looked back to Tauji, resting her hand over his own. "…Athrun…could you grab the sugar from the counter, so I could speak to him?" Athrun looked to Yzak, then to the other two adults, and nodded softly. "Sure…call me in when you're done then…" and with that said, he turned and started for the kitchen.

"Yzak…Yesterday night…what really happened?"

For a while, he didn't answer, when he finally got a hold of his self, he stood up quickly, placing his eyes on Tauji and painfully pulling off his shirt.

On his once flawless skin, there were deep wounds, some small, some large, each leaving a painful mark upon him. Ezaria's eyes went wide, and she had to take in a deep breath. "…What…Yzak…what happened to you?" she questioned shooting up to a standing position and starting towards him.

He looked past her, towards Tauji. The look in the older males eyes scared him and he shivered softly. "…I ran away…because…I…" he bit his lip once more looking to the ground. "…Because…" the red-head watched him through narrowed eyes, his fists clenched tightly.

It was true, Yzak was scared, not just scared, terrified of his mothers boyfriend, but to him his mothers safety was more important. "Tauji did it…He came into my room…he tried to kill me!" he burst out, his eyes welding with tears. Ezaria took a step back now. Looking between the two most important people in her life. Torn between them both. "…Tauji…Yzak…"

She was silent for a while, the minutes ticked by slowly, and Athrun, inside the kitchen was growing just as impatient as the other two were. Suddenly, she burst out into tears. "Yzak! How could you lie to me like that! How could you say he did this to you! You were…How could you!" she turned, running into Tauji's open arms.

She murmured something to him, and Tauji pointed to the door. "…Get out…"

Yzak didn't move, his blue eyes filled with tears of pain. Athrun starred in shock through the doorway. When Yzak had previously told him the story of what happened, he had no idea it was THIS bad…

"Get out of here, before I call the police!" he yelled, though, the platinum blonde seen right through this to his grinning features…

* * *

**Tenshi; Yay! Another Chapters finished!  
Yzak; ...Another chapter of tourturing me...What did I ever do to you?  
T; -grins- I don't know...I just have fun writing this...it's drama!  
Y; ...Athrun and I? A couple? Are you kidding me!  
T; Hatred turned to Obsession!  
Angel Dearka; ... He's mine though...!  
T; Oops?  
Y; Yeah! Why do you keep doing this to me and Dearka!  
T; It's fun?  
A.D and Y; FUN?  
Editor; ...-shakes head- While these two fight with the authoress, please RxR!**


	10. Warning to my readers

Hullo : Long time no talk. Okay, I just wanted to give this as a forwarning.  
This 'fic will be taken down from until I feel right about putting it back up.  
It will return, I'm just editing, adding onto and having my beta re-do my editings.  
Thank you and I love you all, Tenshi. 


End file.
